Surrogate Mother
by The Homunculi Twins
Summary: While on a visit to Cybertron to report to Magnus, Bumblebee agrees to become a surrogate Carrier when a bonded Trine are unable to have their own sparkling. It should be easy; carry the sparkling next to his spark for the Sparking Cycle, go through the pain of the spark going into its Protoform, then have it extracted from him & given to the soon-to-be Creators. Easy. Sum- Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Surrogate Mother! **_This is another adopted story from 'sparklespepper'. Thanks sparkles!  
_

_**Enjoy!**  
_

**Title: **Surrogate Mother

**Adopted from: **sparklespepper

**Written Author: **The Homunculi Twins

**Beta: **NONE at the MOMENT

**Genre: **ADVENTURE/FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP/MYSTERY/MINOR ANGST/MINOR ROMANCE

**Story/Anime: **Transformers – Animated

**Rating: **T for now. May increase rating later

**Summary: **While on a visit to Cybertron to report to the Magnus, Bumblebee agrees to become a surrogate Carrier when a bonded Trine are unable to have their own sparkling. It should be easy; carry the sparkling next to its spark for the Sparking Cycle, go through the pain of the spark going into its Protoform, then have it extracted from him and given to the soon-to-be Creators. Easy. Save for the Cons that are after the soon-to-be Creators for revenge, and plan on using him and the sparkling.

**Warning: **minor OOCness, mech/mech, language (Earth cursing and Cybertronix), may have Character Death

**Pairings:** Sunstreaker/Bluestreak/Sideswipe, Barricade/Bumblebee, Optimus/Elita, Ratchet/Arcee, Sari/Sam Witwicky, Jazz/Prowl, Bulkhead/?, Jetfire/?/Jetstorm

**Disclaimer: **The Homunculi Twins don't own the _**Transformers Animated **_verse. It belongs to the wonderful producers and the original Creator of the Transformers series. We do not make a profit from this story. We do, however, own the majority of the plot and any and all OC's that pop up.

**A/N1:**

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

"_Cybertronian"_

"_**Over the Phone/Reading"**_

_Letter_

_§Com-link§ _

_Book/Magazine Titles_

_**F**__lashbacks- __**s**__tart and __**e**__nd_

**Astrosecond **~.273 seconds

**Nanoclick/Nano-klik **~1 second

**Breem **~8.3 minutes

**Cycle **~1.5 minutes

**Deca-cycle **~10 minutes

**Klik **~1.2 minutes

**Groon **~1 hour

**Joor **~ Hour

**Megacycle **~2.6 hours

**Orbital Cycle **~1 month

**Orn **~13 days

**Solar cycle **~1 Earth day

**Stellar cycle**~1 Earth year

**Vorn **~83 Earth years or 1 Cybertronian year

**Deca-Vorn **~10 vorns (8,300 Earth Years or 10 Cybertronian years)

_**A/N2: This story was adopted from sparklespepper, who is amazing and we love him/her (pretty sure its a girl though. But for all we know, we could be wrong!) We wish to say thank you for letting us adopt this story, sparkles, and hope you enjoy! **_

___A/N3: Cybertronian pregnancies (or Sparking/Sparked) generally last for about Sixteen Earth months (One stellar cycles and four Orbital Cycles) and are referred to as the Sparking Cycle. Just wanted to let you know now because it will be mentioned in the chapter. More details will be explained later on. _

**~†º.º.º†~**

**Chapter One**

**Home**

Blue optics stared sightlessly at the silver metal wall in front of him as his right stabilizing servo bounced nervously. He felt the twin grips on his servos tighten before relaxing, in an effort to comfort the blue Autobot and sooth his frayed circuits. Around him, other mechs, femmes, and neutrals milled about; some, just as nervous as he was, and others completely and utterly relaxed, their own servos lovingly brushing against their tender chasis', where he knew a Sparkling rested against its Carrier's spark.

He didn't know how many times he had come here, enviously waiting to do the same as the soon-to-be Creator and Caretaker waited for their sparklings protoform to finish forming. _'To long,'_ his processor supplied to him.

It had been two vorns since he and his sparkmates bonded, roughly a vorn since all three of them decided that it was time to for them to have a little sparkling to teach, to raise. To love. When Bluestreak had informed his sparkmates what he had wanted, he had been half afraid that they would say no. That they would leave him, like so many others had done in the past. To his surprise and utter delight, they'd both agreed with him, and had even told him that they'd been planning on asking him later that cycle.

It had felt wonderful when they had finally interfaced without the restrictive coding that prevented him from sparking, like they were truly _one_. They had been trying for roughly a stellar cycle, with no luck yet, when his elder co-creation (well, more like half co-creation; they'd both had the same Carrier, but Bluestreak had been given to his Creator in order to protect him during the Great War, while his co-creation was sent out to fight) had come to him, baring news; he was to be bonded.

His elder co-creation's intended was a white and black cyberninja that he had met when training with Master Yoketron; a very famous, but now permanently offlined cyberninja who'd been offlined many vorns ago. And, he was part of the Elite-Guard. Suffice to say, Bluestreak had been very impressed, but very happy, for Prowl and Jazz. To him, it had been about Primus damned time.

They'd been bonded on the day of the great Eclipse – a day were one of Cybertron's two moons moved directly in front of the other, signaling the second half of the vorn. Bluestreak was there, along with his sparkmates, to bare witness of the Blessing, while a navy blue, rust brown, and sky blue cyberninja by the designation Dai Atlas stood witness for Jazz. According to Jazz, he and Dai Atlas were old friends from the war, and fellow pupils under Master Yoketron.

Bluestreak had been happy for his elder co-creation, because finally, they'd both found peace and love.

But it was not meant to last.

Shortly after their bonding – about seven Stellar cycles had passed – Prowl and Jazz had been forced to separate; Prowl was being sent onto a small Space Bridge repair crew to assist as they were one mech down. The trip was to last ten stellar cycles.

Bluestreak was just thankful that he'd be able to contact his elder co-creation during the trip. But, as he hugged his co-creation as he was getting ready to leave with his new crew, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that lingered in the back of his processor, that this would be the last time he saw Prowl in a long time. He'd brushed it off, telling himself that it would only be ten stellar cycles.

He was confronted about one orbital cycle later by his mechs, and, after strapping him down and demanding to be told what was wrong, he'd told them. His beautiful, kind, caring, brash, and annoying sparkmates had glanced at each other, and had said that they too, felt the same way; only about their adopted co-creation who was also on the repair crew.

It wasn't even four orbital cycles later that their fears were confirmed; their ship had been attacked by Decepticons after they had supposedly discovered the AllSpark, which had been lost during the Great War. Before the ship had disappeared through a space bridge that was destroyed not even astroseconds later, the medic on board, Ratchet, had sent a file off to his co-creation, Wheeljack; a file that proved that they had indeed, found the lost relic.

When he and his twins had gotten word that their co-creations had been lost, they'd refused to believe that they were offline; while his sparkmates didn't have a true Co-Creation bond with the youngest of the adopted family, they knew within their sparks that he hadn't made the journey to the Well of All Sparks. He, on the other servo, hadn't felt the co-creation bond between he and Prowl snap, which would usually happen upon the offlining of said bot, and Jazz hadn't died either since they were sparkmates, nor did he even get ill.

All they felt from the bonds connecting them to Prowl, was a sudden rush of panic, fear, and then a lull; as if he'd gone into emergency stasis.

He, Jazz, and his sparkmates had fought like crazed turbo-foxes to try and get permission to investigate the sight where the crew had last been, but had been refused time and time again before finally; they gave up asking. By then, half a vorn had passed; the anniversary of his and Prowl's bonding overshadowed with depression and grief that his sparkmate was not there with him.

It wasn't until a little over nine or so stellar cycles later, that, while out on a 'Family Day' as Blurr called it, that he and Jazz collapsed, keens of relief, fear, and happiness emitting from their vocal sensors when they felt their bonds with Prowl flare to life before their processors had crashed from the sudden shock.

The next thing he had known, he was in the Medic Hall, with his sparkmates and Red Alert, and old family friend and their personal medic, standing over him, concern on their face plates.

He only said two little words; two little words that sent Cybertron into a flurry of motion. Two little words that were repeated by Jazz not even a breem later.

"_He's alive..."_

It was during his time recovering from the crash, that they'd discovered something that had nearly caused him to crash again; he was sparked. He was carrying their first sparkling.

And when Jazz had finally convince his boss, Sentinel Prime to go to the lost Autobot's location – on an organic dirt ball called 'Earth' – along with his sparkmate's other adopted co-creations; Jetfire and Jetstorm, he hadn't complained. He knew that it was risky for interstellar travel when you were sparked, and wasn't to be done unless absolutely necessary. And, while it pained him not to go, he knew that Jazz would be there, and that he'd be able to talk with his co-creation soon.

He'd begged Jazz not to tell Prowl about his soon-to-be creation, and had made him swear on all of his music and Primus and the bond between he and Prowl to not say a word. So when, after so long, he was finally able to see and talk to his elder co-creation, he'd started keening in happiness at the sight, and had completely forgotten to tell him.

It was, of course, solved when, not even a solar cycle later, Prowl was back calling, demanding if it was true that he was going to be a, as the organic squishes on Earth called it, Uncle or Co-Creator/Carrier, with a sheepish looking Jazz behind him. Bluestreak had been so amused, that he'd forgiven Jazz for letting it slip, as he had been originally planning on telling him about it during their first chat.

Prowl had been so happy and overjoyed, he'd apparently hugged Bluestreak's sparkmates' younger adopted co-creation, causing the minibot to go into a panic attack at the strange sight. According to Jazz and the Jettwins, it had been hilarious.

Bluestreak was peaceful; he had his sparkmates, a sparkling on the way, and his elder co-creation back. He was happy.

But all was not meant to be, for there was a traitor on Cybertron.

He'd been sparked for one stellar cycle, with only four more orbital cycles to go before their little femmling, Stinger, was to be brought into the world. Red Alert, who had been, and still was, his primary Medic, had been unable to go to her office that day thanks to an emergency with her younger co-creation, Arcee and had asked them to meet her at Autobot Command. They, not seeing any harm in going, had agreed.

How they all wished they'd refused. Just as she'd finished the check up, informing Bluestreak and his twins that the spark was almost ready to enter into its protoform, the entire ground shook. Shouting was heard from outside the small medical room they were in and immediately, after extracting promises for Bluestreak to stay where he was, his twins left to see if they could help, Red Alert following to assess the damage any and all mechs/femmes could have suffered.

Bluestreak had waited, huddled down protectively over the unconscious form of Arcee, when, with a loud bang, Longarm Prime, commander of Cybertron Intelligence, burst into the room. He'd seemed surprised to see him, but his expression had quickly turned to anger. Bluestreak had watched, in horrified fascination, as Longarm's frame began to transform into Shockwave, Decepticon intelligence officer.

He didn't have any time to move, to react, before Shockwave began to attack him. He didn't know how long it had been, but it couldn't have been longer than half a breem, before the door had once again shot open, this time revealing Ultra Magnus. He had been thrown to the side, critically injured and helpless to the Magnus as Shockwave began to viciously attack him. At first, the Magus had been winning, and Shockwave knew it. So he had used the one thing that could give him an advantage; he'd used Bluestreak.

All he remembered was a sudden, deep pain in his spark as he was thrown at Ultra Magnus and then...nothing.

When he'd next awoken, it was to a dark berthroom, the steady beeping of a spark monitor to his right, and the soft intakes of his sparkmates that lay on either side of him, their arms wrapped securely around his chasis which ached deeply.

His mates, as if sensing that he was awake, easily slipped out of recharge, their wide baby blue optics staring into his own cyan blues. They'd laid there for some breems, just staring at each other, before Bluestreak had asked, very softly, _"I lost her...didn't I?_"

The silence that met his question was all he needed, and, with a large intake of air, began to keen in distress and sadness, his mates' arms wrapped tightly around his shaking form.

He'd been in an emergency stasis lock for nine orbital cycles and the medics had only just now felt comfortable with bringing him out of it. According to Red Alert, when he'd been thrown into Ultra Magnus, who was still in his emergency stasis lock and on spark support, their femmling's spark had detached itself away from his and, in an attempt to save him, used its energy to keep his spark stable until an Elite Guard named Ironhide had found them.

During his time in stasis lock, his co-creation and his team had been fighting the 'Cons on Earth until, roughly an orn ago, they'd finally won and defeated Megatron.

But at a terrible price.

In a successful attempt to destroy the Lugnut Supremes, Prowl had merged his spark energy with that of the AllSpark's to create a barrier that eradicated all the remaining Decepticons, save for Megatron, Blitzwing, and Shockwave; all three were sentenced to life in the stockades, with execution planned in the upcoming orbital cycles. At first, everybot had thought he'd offlined, but when it became apparent that his spark still beat, albeit much slower than norm, he'd been rushed immediately into emergency surgery and was later on stabilized and put on spark support.

He'd been transferred here seven solar cycles ago, along with the rest of the Space Bridge Repair crew and a little strange creature named 'Sari' that was, surprisingly enough, a techno organic.

That had been half a stellar cycle ago and Prowl was finally off spark support and up and about. His team had gone back to Earth as soon as Prowl was awake to help the organics clean up the Decepticons' mess, and were due back any day now.

And so, here he was, with a sparkmate on either side of him, waiting patiently to be called into Red Alert's room so they could find out how bad the damage was to his gestation chamber and spark chamber. And if he would ever be able to carry again.

A small tug at his servo caused him to shutter his optics briefly, before turning his gaze to look at his sunshine yellow sparkmate.

"Yes?" he asked quietly, helm tilting in confusion. His mate flashed him a small smile, that was only reserved for him, his twin, and his adopted co-creations.

"Red Alert just comm'd us in." he explained, leaning to rest his helm onto Bluestreak's. Bluestreak took a deep, shuddering intake and let his optics offline briefly before onlining them again.

"Okay." he replied and, shakily stood, as he was still injuries – his stabilizing servo had been nearly ripped off of him when Shockwave had tossed him into the Magnus. A cherry red servo steadied itself on his shoulder guard, and he knew who it was without having to look.

"Thank you Sideswipe." he said. He heard a deep chuckle from behind him as Sidewipe's arm wrapped itself around his waist.

"Anytime, Sweetspark." he purred into his audio sensor, causing the blue mech to shiver lightly. The sound of metal hitting metal, then a pained yelp caused him to smile.

"Oi, you know as well as I do, that there is no seducing Blue while at Red Alert's clinic; she'd have our tailpipes if we did it again!" Sunstreaker, Bluestreak's other sparkmate and twin to Sideswipe, snapped.

Shaking his helm, Bluestreak grabbed his bondmates by their servos and all but dragged them to an amused looking Red Alert.

"Continue arguing, and your both out of the berth tonight." At the slightly panicky looks on their faces, both Red Alert and Bluestreak laughed, their optics shining brightly in amusement, their laughing growing louder when, as one, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe interlocked their arms around Bluestreak's, lifted him up so his stabilizing servos no longer touched the floor, and speed off towards the exam room.

Maybe, if they weren't able to have another sparkling due to the damage in his gestation tank and spark chamber, they would be all right.

**~†º.º.º†~**

Bumblebee bounced lightly on his stabilizing servos, his servos clasped behind his back as he patiently – i.e. impatiently – waited for their ship – who also turned out to be Omega Supreme, a WMD (weapon of mass destruction) created during the Great War against the Decepticons, which was, in the younglings opinion, absolutely fragging amazing! – to dock in Cybertron. The yellow and black car-former was excited; he was finally home!

Sure, he loved Earth, with its cool inventions for such a young species and all the organic life on it, but Cybertron was...well..._home_. This was the planet that he grew up on, where he found his adopted co-creations. Where he wanted to become part of the Elite-Guard to prove to all the bullies at the Youth Center were wrong about him; that he wasn't a deadbeat wannabe 'Con. Not that he wanted to be a 'Con, but when you were an abandoned sparkling with doorwings in the middle of Kaon; well, even on Cybertron, the younger generations were the cruelest.

A gentle, but firm poke against the right side of his helm caused him to start in surprise and, turning his helm slightly, stared into the annoyed optics of his best friend – Sari Sumdac, techno-organic from the planet Earth, only Creation to one Professor Issac Sumdac. Sari was in her alt-mode, her Cybertronian like body gleaming lightly in the light on Omega Supreme's alt-mode. Servos rested on her hips, face mask slide back revealing a slightly irritated, but vastly amused and exasperated expression on her face as the young techno-organic tapped her foot on nothing, seeing as she was hovering over his shoulder thanks to her jet pack.

"Bumblebee, I know your excited, but would you _please_ stop the rocking? You're gonna make my dad sick." she asked, rolling her eyes at the sheepish expression on his face.

"Sorry Sari; I'll stop." he told the young girl, who gave him a large grin. "I just can't help it! The last time we were on Cybertron was to deliver the 'Cons to the stockade and get Prowl to the nearest Med Bay to make sure he stayed online! It's been over fifty stellar cycles since I last saw Cybertron! And you've only seen bits and pieces of our planet because you were also worrying about Prowl!"

Sari shook her head in amusement at the words of her best friend, before sighing and moving to sit on his shoulder. "Yeah yeah 'Bee; I know. Just wait a bit longer, will ya?" Bumblebee gave a small vent in a similar fashion of a human sigh, but nodded all the same.

"Yes ma'am." he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chasis, prompting a giggle from the girl. Sari patted the side of his helm in comfort, causing him to roll his optics at her and stick his glossa out.

"Now who's acting mature," Sari chirped, referring to their earlier _debate_ about who was more mature; him, the giant – albeit small compared to the rest of the Cybertronians – robot from another planet, or Sari, a half Earthling, half Cybertronian who hadn't even lived to see her first Vorn yet?

Suffice to say, when the others heard their _debate –_ debate being used loosely, as it was more like an all out brawl/battle royal between the two – many of the other Cybertronians, even _Sentinel_ said that Sari was more mature. Of course, when hearing that even his team was against him, Bumblebee had gone to this room to sulk, but, not even half a breem later, was back out and annoying the crew.

Bumblebee only responded by picking the techno-organic off his shoulder plating and 'flicking' her down the long hallway, grinning at her shriek of rage and laughter.

"_Attention crew members; prepare for landing in one point six breems. I repeat; prepare for landing in one point six breems."_ Omega Supreme's voice sounded from above. Bumblebee couldn't keep the grin off his face as, after shifting his tires to the bottom of his pedes, speed down the hall, grabbing Sari as he did so, and into the cockpit.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, eagerly getting into his seat by the navigation systems before gently placing Sari on his shoulder. Said techno-organic gripped onto one of his shoulder plating spikes that were usually hidden from sight, but he brought out so she had something to stabilize her. His teammates rolled their optics at the youngest bot's actions, even as they strapped themselves in – Optimus placing Professor Sumdac onto his own shoulder plating.

Almost immediately, Omega Supreme initiated the docking coding of his alt-mode, slowing down as he reached the one area that would allow him to dock, let bots take his precious cargo out of him, and then transform. Bumblebee grinned when he saw some of his adopted co-creations waiting for him on the docks through the window. He heard Bulkhead give a low groan when the giant green mech saw Bumblebee's co-creations, knowing that they were all in for Pit.

"Out of all your adopted co-creations, why did it have to be _them _to pick us up?" Bulkhead whined, prompting sniggers from Bumblebee, Sari, and Optimus. Ratchet just rolled his optics and grunted, wither in agreement or amusement Bumblebee didn't know.

"Because they were the only ones free~!" Bumblebee sing-songed lightly, grinning when he felt Omega Supreme's frame rumble in silent laughter. "Just be thankful that it wasn't the Terror Twins who picked us up!" At this, it was Ratchet who gave a groan.

"Thank Primus it wasn't them." Ratchet muttered, half tempted to throw one of his wrenches at Bumblebee, who had begun to laugh again. "Shut it youngling, else I'll reformat you into something without those pesky wheels of yours." Bumblebee immediately shut up, causing Sari to start sniggering.

"Co-creations?" Professor Sumdac's voice asked, confusion evident.

"Co-creations are what we call our 'brothers' or 'sisters' Professor." Optimus explained. "We don't actually have so many words to describe a relative like you do. Co-Creations are basically our siblings, Carrier is our 'Mother', while Creator is our 'Father'."

"'Co-Creator' or 'Co-Carrier' is our way of saying 'Aunt' or 'Uncle', depending on who exactly your talking about. Like, my Creator, Lockheed, has one co-creation, Detractor. She is my co-creator, because she is my creators co-creation. While my Co-Carrier is my carrier's elder co-creation." Bulkhead explained, picking up where Optimus left off. "We Cybertronians don't have as many gender specific terms like you Humans do; in fact, we don't really have a gender at all."

This time, it was Sari who spoke up. "Wait wait wait. What? But, I thought you guys were...well, _guys_?! What do you mean 'you don't have genders'?"

Ratchet vented a human like sigh at the question. "On Cybertron we 'ave, fer lack o' better English word, t'ree genders; mech, femme, an' neutral. A mech is da closest t'ing ya get ta a male, a femme is a female, while a neutral is someone who can easily fit into both rolls. We Cybertronians aren't bound by da same form like you humans are; we shift 'round a bit 'fore settlin' on a final frame. When we're all sparked, we all start out as neutrals. As time goes by, our sparks begin ta lead us ta da frame we're more suited fer; mech, femme, or neutral."

"Most neutrals," Bumblebee interrupted Ratchet, who, after tossing him a glare, lent back to hear what the kid had to say. "end up trying both mech and femme frames; mostly when they're in their second and third frames, to see which they prefer. If they like the femme frames better, and their spark resonates with it, then they usually stay as a femme, and vice versa with the mechs. However, when a Cybertronian feels comfortable with both frames, and their sparks resonate with them as well, they usually pick a 'gender neutral' frame."

Ratchet nodded his helm, confirming the younglings words. "Kids right; I know dat when I was a second framer, I tried a femme frame fer awhile; but I only lasted 'bout three stellar cycles 'fore I couldn't take it no more, an' switched back ta my mech frame."

"I tried a femme frame while in my second frame as well, but I managed to last until my next upgrade before switching back to my mech frame." Optimus said, adding his two cents in.

"Right before I went to boot camp, I was in a femme frame, but found it uncomfortable to deal with." Bulkhead said, scratching the back of his helm slightly in embarrassment.

"Bulkhead, Optimus, Ratchet; no offense, but I _really_ can't see you guys as girls...err...femmes." Sari said, causing all three of the mechs in question to laugh.

"Yeah, well that's because you're a human Sari; you're not really used to the idea of switching frames." Optimus said. Sari nodded in agreement, before tilting her head to the side.

"What about you 'Bee; have you tried a femme frame before?" she asked curiously. A mischievous grin lit up his faceplates, causing her to rethink her question a bit.

"Yes."

After waiting a few second for him to explain, she huffed when she realized he wasn't. "And...?"

"And what Sari?" Sari smacked his helm.

"You know what!"

"Yesh, fine! No need to hit me." Bumblebee grumbled, rubbing his helm slightly. "I tried it in my second frame, and my spark resonated with it." Sari looked confused.

"Then why are you in a mech frame?" she questioned curiously.

"Well, two things; one, my spark resonated with a mech frame as well, and two, I'm not actually in a mech frame."

Sari's eyes got a little wider as realization struck. "You're a neutral?" Bumblebee nodded his helm, looking at her in the corner of his eye.

"Yep. Have been, and always will be." Bumblebee's voice was filled with pride at the knowledge of being a neutral, though judging from the way his frame was slightly tensed, everyone could tell he was slightly nervous at Sari's reaction. Said girl was silent, digesting the information that her best friend was both a _male_ and a _female_.

"Huh..." she said, her tone slightly bewildered. "Cool. But..." Bumblebee, who had relaxed slightly, tensed again at 'but'. "When we get back to Earth, you're getting a different alt-mode, here me mister?" Bumblebee laughed slightly at her words and nodded his helm.

Everyone else on the ship felt the sudden tension and anxiety ease from their frames at their young techno-organics words. They'd all been concerned that she would be repulsed by the thought of their asexual race like so many of her planet was of people who were different, and were all relieved to here that she didn't mind.

"_Docking sequence, complete. Autobots, you may disembark now." _Omega's voice sounded, startling everyone a bit. Bumblebee gave a small cheer and quickly unbuckled himself before dashing out of the cockpit, his teammates following him at a more sedate pace. Sari, still atop her best friends shoulder, laughed aloud as he speed through the halls towards the opening hatch that would allow him to step back onto Cybertron.

"Slow down 'Bee! You left the others behind!" she cried. Bumblebee just laughed and shook his head, skidding to a stop at the still, slowly opening door.

"There! Happy now?" he asked, glaring at the door that seemed to be teasing him. Sari giggled and nodded, activating her jet pack to hover a good couple of feet behind him.

"Hurry up Omega!" Bumblebee growled at the still slowly moving door. Once again, the ship began to shake as the giant Autobot laughed. "You're just doing this to be mean!"

"'Course he is; he's been asleep fer deca-vorns! He deserves ta 'ave a bit of play time, isn't dat right Omega?" Ratchet said, overhearing what the yellow and black mech said. The ship rumbled again, which they all took for confirmation, though the door did open faster now. Giving a cheer, Bumblebee raced out of the hold –

Only to get tackled by a pair of orange and blue twins.

"Yellow Bumble!" came the enthusiastic cry. Bumblebee gave a groan of pain, before laughing and wrapping his arms around his elder adopted co-creations.

"Jetfire, Jetstorm!" Everyone around them were able to hear the sheer happiness in the yellow minibots voice, and could clearly see it on his faceplates. "I missed you guys!"

Jetfire, the orange twin, nodded his head vigorously before nuzzling his face into the side of the minibots neck cables, his twin copying him. "We be missing our Yellow Bumble as well, Little Bee. Co-Creation Chromia be anxiously awaiting you, Little Bee," Jetstorm said.

"As well as Co-creations Blurr, and Sunny and Sides and Smokey and us! We be anxiously awaiting your return!" Jetfire interjected; not that his twin minded, after all, he did it all the time as well.

Bumblebee laughed again, gently, but firmly, shoving his older adopted co-creations off of him so he could stand up again. It took him a cycle, but he finally managed to get them to stop nuzzling him; instead, they were straddling his upper stabilizing servos, one servo each on his chasis, the other on the other holding Bumblebee's servos. All the while, the twins babbled on and on about what they would be doing with 'their Yellow Bumble' while he was on Cybertron.

Bumblebee swore to himself that he'd get his snickering team that stood off to the side back with pranks; Sunny and Sides would be _more_ than helpful, _especially_ since Ratchet was with them. Bumblebee opened his mouth to once again ask the twins to get off of him when...

"Jetfire! Jetstorm! Get off of him! _NOW!_" a loud, feminine voice shouted. As if they had teleported, the twins were off of Bumblebee in a flash, snapping to attention, though Bumblebee was not far behind them.

"Yes Chromia Co-Creation ma'am!" all three shouted. Bumblebee's team looked on with avid amusement, and no little amount of confusion that had caused all three of the bots to act like that. Though when they finally saw her; they understood why.

Racing towards them on her single wheel was a dark, sapphire blue femme, her cannon drawn and pointed at all three of the mechs/neutral. Her dark navy blue optics sparkled with irritation and amusement, though it was quickly hidden from view.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU TWO SLAGGING _IDIOTS_ ABOUT JUMPING ON BOTS LIKE THAT?! HUH? WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?!" the femme, Chromia, shouted, firing her cannon at the two bots. Said bots yelped in fear and began to run away in fear.

"WE BEING VERY SORRY CHROMIA CO-CREATION!" Jetfire shouted, panic and fear in his voice as he dodged one of his older co-creations blasts.

"WE BE NOT DOING IT AGAIN!" Jetstorm added, nodding his helm very fast. "WE BE BEGGING YOU; DO NOT BE KILLING US!"

Chromia let out an angry roar, not ceasing her firing. "YOU SLAGGERS SAID THAT THE LAST TIME?! AND YOU!" All of a sudden, her cannon whirled around to land on Bumblebee, who let out a shriek at being caught sneaking away. "YOU WILL FRAGGING STAY THEIR BUMBLEBEE! YOU ARE IN JUST AS MUCH TROUBLE AS THESE TWO!"

Bumblebee gave a whimper, raising his servos in the air even as he began to inch towards his team for – hopefully – protection. "What did I do?" he cried, only to dodge the blast sent to him.

"YOU FRAGGING GLITCH-HEADED, NO GOOD SON OF UNICRON!" she roared, still firing. "WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE OFFLINED! THEN, YOU HAVE THE _BALL BEARINGS _TO NOT FRAGGING _CALL_ US TO LET US KNOW THAT YOU WERE STILL ONLINE?! THAT. IS. NOT. ACCEPTABLE!"

The team watched, bewildered, but oh so amused as Bumblebee was thrown into the chase with Jetfire, Jetstorm, and their older adopted co-creation around the docking area.

"Umm...is this normal?" Sari asked hesitantly, her optics watching the high-speed chase. There was a deep chuckle from behind them causing them to start and whirl around only to gap in shock and surprise.

"For them; yes, very much so. For other families on Cybertron; not so much," the black and gold cyberninja, Prowl, said, amusement clear in his voice. He was standing on his own, though he was leaning on his sparkmate heavily, one arm wrapped around the white cyberninja's neck.

"Yo, OP, Bulkhead, Hatchet, Organic! Wuz up?" the white ninja greeted, raising a servo to wave at them. Sari gave a small shriek of happiness before flying over to the cyberninja and latching onto his neck cords.

"Prowl!" she cried happily, giving the nature loving mech a smile. Prowl smiled back and gently ran a servo down the little techno-organics back. "Hello Sari." he replied.

"How are you doing Prowl? Oh, and its _Sari_ Jazz; S-A-R-I. Sari." she corrected, shooting Jazz a fond, but slightly frazzled look. Jazz just laughed in amusement, walking his bonded closer to his team who all greeted the injured mech warmly. Ratchet threw a wrench at Jazz for the 'Hatchet' comment, while Optimus and Bulkhead shared an amused smile.

"I've been better, though I have enjoyed my time here on Cybertron. It's very...relaxing to have my sparkmate and my little co-creation visiting me every nanosecond of a solar cycle. Though getting back onto Cybertronian time is a pain. I believe you humans call something similar to this 'jetlag', yes?"

Sari nodded at the ninja bot's words, before pausing, her Cybertronian like mind bringing back Prowl's earlier words. "Prowl, you knew Bumblebee before you went to work on the Space Bridge?"

Prowl shook his head in a negative. "I had never met Bumblebee before I was hired to work under Optimus; however, my younger co-creation, Bluestreak, is bonded to his older co-creations, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, so I got to know them before I was hired."

Sari made an 'O' shape with her mouth, nodding her head in understanding. "Okay, I get it." the little techno-organic's head snapped in the direction of Bumblebee's loud cry of panic, which was quickly followed by the Jettwins' own cries and Chromia's sadistic sounding laughter.

"Umm...do you think we should, ya know, help them?" Professor Sumdac asked weakly, wincing at a particularly loud clang of metal on metal sounded. Two loud, nearly identical snorts were his answer as a pair of yellow and red servos draped themselves around Ratchet's neck. Said medic gave a groan of despair, knowing _instantly_ who it was.

"You'd be suicidal to go and try to break Chromia from her mother-henning Organic," a deep, slightly bored sounding voice said from Ratchet's left. A shiver ran up the professor's back; this was a mech who did _not_ like to be messed with, and if you did, you'd be dead and it was your own damn fault.

A lighter, much more playful voice spoke this time. "Plus, it's kind of cute to watch, eh Hatchet?" Ratchet let out a growl of annoyance, quickly un-subspacing his wrenches and swinging them around. Although he was aiming for their helms, the nice, satisfying clang of wrench meeting shoulder plating and arm guards pacified him.

"Don't call me that, you little glitch heads!" he hissed through clenched denta. Laughter was his only response as the red and yellow twins began to laugh.

"Ah its good to see you doc-bot!" the red twin cheerfully said, easily dodging the wrench that was thrown at him. What he didn't expect, however, was for the wrench to come flying back _at _him. Yelping, the red twin bent down, cradling his aching helm in his servos. "Why'd you do that Ratchet?" he asked, sticking his glossa out at his roaring twin.

"Don't call me that either Sideswipe!" Ratchet grunted, turning back around to watch the 'mother-henning' of Chromia. Sideswipe stuck his glossa out at the mech, before turning and tackling his twin and bonded to the floor. "Quit laughing Sunny!"

Sunstreaker's face morphed from laughing and amused, to furious and angry in less than an astrosecond, and, in that same span of time, flipped his twin onto his back. "Don't _call_ me that Sideswipe!" he growled.

Sideswipe released a growl of his own, and it went downhill from there. The Earthbound Autobots, two organics, and Elite-Guard watched in amusement as the twins wrestled on the ground, Sunstreaker eventually throwing Sideswipe into a now very irate femme. Said femme picked up the dizzy red mech and threw him back at his twin, barking orders for them to 'stay the frag away from her, unless you wanted to join these pathetic glitch-brained Pit spawns', only to turn back to said 'glitch-brained Pit spawns' to find them running away from her; again.

There was another sigh that distracted the team from the fighting groups that would merge, then forcibly separate, then merge again. Standing at the entrance to the docking area were two new mechs; one of which was a familiar electric white and baby blue.

"Their at it again," the darker blue mech said, a fond expression crossing his face plates as he slowly shook his helm in exasperation. "Glitches." Prowl snorted at the mechs words while the mech besides him nodded in agreement.

"You're the one that bonded to those glitches Blue." Prowl reminded his younger co-creation, causing said co-creation to roll his optics.

"Yes, thank you Prowler; I didn't know that it was them that I bonded to all those vorns ago." Bluestreak said sarcastically, prompting Prowl to smack the mech on his helm.

"Don't back talk me Blue; I can and will send you to the Brig if need be." Bluestreak stuck his glossa out.

They all watched in silence for a moment, before Blurr, the other mech who had come in, nodded at Bluestreak. "Ya might want ta mute yo audio sensors." Jazz said, catching the nod between the two. Everyone looked confused, but did so anyway; and were very grateful.

Blurr and Bluestreak let out a loud, eardrum shattering high pitched noise, causing all the fighting co-creations to drop to their knees and hold their audio's in pain. Even though it hadn't lasted a nanosecond, their audio sensors were still ringing, even after being reset; multiple times.

"You GLITCH-HEADS!" Chromia and Sunstreaker roared, leaping at Blurr and Bluestreak, who both laughed and darted away. "WE'LL KILL YOU!"

The other Autobots just stared as all the previously fighting adopted co-creations tackled Blurr and Bluestreak to the ground, shrieking about using that whistle thing on them again.

"That...didn't help anything at all." Bulkhead noted, shuttering his optics a few times. Everyone nodded their helms/heads in agreement, before Prowl spoke.

"Come; Sentinel wants to have a word with you all, and I'm sure he won't mind that Bumblebee was here with four of his Elite-Guards instead of there." Jazz nodded his helm at his bonded's words.

"Aye, SP does. Said that Ah had ta come pick ya'll up as soon as ya'll landed."

Optimus, after taking on last look at the massive group of metal, agreed. "If he doesn't like it, we'll sick Bumblebee's femme co-creation on him; Chromia, right?" Jazz and Prowl laughed at the Prime's words and began ushering them to the acting Magnus' office. Optimus took one last look at the fighting co-creations before leaving, a single thought running across his processor.

_'It's good to be home.'_

**~†º.º.º†~**

**Sooo...how was it? Good? Bad?** _Completely sucky? Please review, and tell us what you think!_

_**New Chapters for other stories will be posted later. **  
_

_**Ciao!  
**_

_**Twins  
**_


	2. And the Winner is

Dear Readers of [_insert fanfiction story name here_];

Hi everyone! The Homunculi Twins here. So this isn't an update like you guys are most likely hoping for, so first of, we want to apologize.

Second off, the results of our poll are in! And the winner is...

**DIMMING LIGHT! ***confetti gets thrown into air, winning music gets played*

Whoa! Thanks so much for voting everyone! We'll try to have an update in about two weeks, now that we have a story to focus on.

Here is the official **Update List**. The **Update List **has: The Anime/Cartoon/Movie category, the title, and how many votes it has. There were a two sets of ties (underlined) in the voting, so we just put the ties in alphabetical order.

* * *

**OFFICIAL UPDATE LIST:**

_Yu-Gi-Oh!:_ 'Dimming Light' –** 63**

_Naruto:_ 'Uzumaki Revenge' –** 33**

_Yu-Gi-Oh!:_ 'Angels and Demons: A Twisting Love' –** 32**

_Transformers - BayVerse:_ 'Eden' – **29**

_Bleach:_ 'Red Sky Betrayal' – **28**

_Transformers - Animated:_ 'Queen Bee' – **28**

_Transformers - BayVerse:_ 'More than Meets the Eye' – **25**

_Avengers - MovieVerse:_ 'Hell Hath no Fury Like a Woman Scorned' – **19**

_Transformers - Animated:_ 'Surrogate Mother' – **16**

_Yu-Gi-Oh!:_ 'A Bruising Love' – **16**

_Transformers - BayVerse:_ 'Children of the AllSpark' –** 15**

_Fullmetal Alchemist/Yu-Gi-Oh!:_ 'Heavenly Sins' – **6**

* * *

We will be updating in this _exact_ order (Most votes to Least votes). We're sorry if this isn't very cool of us, but this will help us focus our muse more towards our stories.

Once again, thanks so much for voting, all **184** of you! (This number also includes those who PM'd us their votes, or left it in their reviews.) To all **85** of the people who put us on their **Favorites**, thank you! To all of the **74** people who put us on their **Alerts**, thank you as well!

We hope that you will continue supporting us, and that you continue to read all of our stories!

With love;

Sapphire and Elizabeth


End file.
